This application relates to the art of electrical controls and, more particularly, to such controls for controlling energization of an electric heater. The invention is particularly applicable for use in cooking appliances having glass cooktops and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that certain features of the invention have broader aspects and can be used in other environments.
Electric heaters for glass cooktops are commonly controlled by circuits that include a thermistor having a positive or negative temperature coefficient of electrical resistance. The thermistor may be fused to the cooktop itself or be located on a ceramic substrate forming part of a temperature sensing probe spaced below the cooktop.